Nasal cannulas are well known in the art, and are characterized by U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,505 to Salter et al. Cannulas are frequently used to alleviate respiratory distress due to many types of respiratory medical conditions by supplying an oxygen enriched air stream to a patient. Often wearing the cannula on a 24 hour a day basis is a medical necessity. The use of a nasal cannula allows the patient freedom of movement and activity, while being unobtrusive as compared to the larger and bulkier facemasks.
A nasal cannula comprises essentially a nasal assembly, or nosepiece, with a hollow main body having two directed orifices near or in a patient nostrils. The gas is supplied to the main body that acts as a distributing manifold. Typically, the orifices are placed at the end of nasal extension tubes extending upwardly from a main body portion and in communication with the main body. Commonly two gas supply tubes are attached to the cannula nosepiece, that is held in place by extending the gas supply tubes from the patient's nasal area behind the patient's ears. The flexible tubes are bent downward behind the ears to run generally along the jaw area, and are held in place by an adjustable slip loop or a cinch tightened below the chin to hold the nosepiece in place. Oxygen or other gas flows through the tube to the two orifices, and the gas is mixed with the air stream of the patient air intake.
While being one of the most convenient methods known to date for supplying a patient with a gas enriched environment, nasal cannulas suffer a major drawback: the positioning of the tubes around the ears for support is uncomfortable and is prone to falling off the patient's face. Additionally, it causes the patient chaffing and pain. Patients regularly find that body movement, especially during sleep, causes the cannula to dislocate, depriving the patient of the needed oxygen enrichment. Accidental removal of the cannula often causes severe discomfort to the patient and in certain cases may even be life threatening.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,636,630 to Miller et al., 4,836,200 to Clark, and 4,422,456 to Tiep, all attempt to solve this problem. Miller et al. discloses running the tubes behind the patient head and utilizing a coupling portion contacting the back of the head, with the gas conduits passing in criss-cross manner behind the head. This arrangement suffers from several disadvantages, major amongst them is the location of both oxygen tubes behind the patient's head where they may be blocked if the head is resting thereupon. Additionally, placement of tubes behind the head is often uncomfortable to the patient.
The Clark patent utilizes a pressure-fastening strap adapted to go over the top of a user's head, onto which the flexible tubes are attached. Clark also discloses and teaches away from a strap wrapped completely around the head, with separate attachment means for the flexible tubes. Clark's preferred implementation is less desirable since the strap may slide over the head of the user and is liable to entangle with the patient's hair.
Tiep's patent discloses means for supporting the cannula in place by an elastic band that is adjustably connected to two holders each located on one of the conduits or flexible tubes. Each of the holders includes a band fitting around the conduit and in frictional engagement with it, and a tab attached to the band so as to extend generally along the conduit. An elastic band extending behind the patient's head is secured to the tab by being threaded through openings within the tab. Two problems arise from the Tiep patent: First, a structure according to Tiep requires threading adjustment of the elastic band. This is time consuming, and when done on a patient head also runs the risk of entanglement in the patient's hair. This problem is especially significant to nurses in a hospital where time is often of the essence. Additionally, an elastic band, being flat in cross section, runs the risk of entanglement in the patient's hair.
In use, typically the nosepiece of a cannula is placed against the nasal septum, and tension is applied against it to secure the nosepiece in place. The tension exerted against the septum causes sever discomfort to some patients, especially during respiratory or medical conditions such as allergies and cold. Soft and flexible materials are commonly used in the construction of nasal cannulas, but the pressure on the soft tissue surrounding the nasal septum stems from the tension necessary to hold the nasal cannula in place.
It is clear therefore that a need exists for a device to secure a nasal to a patient's head in a light, inexpensive, and effective manner, and doing so in a manner that will be unobtrusive to the patient. Additionally, a better solution is needed for providing user comfort in the nasal septum area as described above. The current invention discloses such a device and method for its use.